The invention relates to a golf practice and amusement apparatus and is particularly adapted to enable a player to utilize same to practice both chipping and putting.
Golf devices for use by players who wish to perfect their game through practice off the golf course have been known heretofore. Such devices have been portable and provide a putting surface having a cup. U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,136 issued Oct. 22, 1974 to Buenzle discloses one such device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,504 issued Oct. 13, 1956 to Schafer discloses another prior golf device in which a carpet, formed of felt or similar material on its upper portion to simulate the reaction to the rolling of a golf ball thereon, may be wound upon a roller and stored within a framework. However, no prior art device has been so constructed as to enable a player to practice both chipping and putting from surfaces which simulate actual field or golf course conditions. Prior devices have been deficient in this regard since the surfaces provided have been uniform throughout.